Coffee&Chocolate
by icefalcon5767
Summary: The beginnings of a relationship are often the most fragile and filled with the most mistakes.


Summary: How do Rodney and Evan start their relationship?

Prompt: Beginnings

Author's Notes: The muses have spoken. They dropped this into my head and wouldn't let it go away despite the other numerous things that are "in progress". So this is going to be a relatively short fic. All depends on what kind of feedback I get, because yeah, feedback indulges the muses more than anything. Oh, and writing Rodney is infuriating. So sorry in advance if some things slip out of character/canon. This is my first attempt at writing this pair and hopefully I can do it justice. Non-beta-ed so any and all mistakes are mine, but currently in the market for a Beta on some of my SGA fics in progress, any takers? Enjoy!

"First the coffee, now…chocolate?"

"Not that I don't appreciate the items, because, really, best quality coffee and chocolate I've had in a while, but this is getting a little weird."

"Why? Never had a secret admirer before, Mckay?

"Whoever she is should have the balls to approach me."

"Well, you aren't exactly all that approachable, Rodney."

"Whatever."

"Maybe they are trying to figure you out or…something." Sheppard looked over the top of his coffee mug. Damn, that was some good coffee. The pair was sitting in the back of the mess, early day for Sheppard and a late night for McKay.

"What do you…" Rodney's eyes widened as he took in Sheppard's face, "You know something Sheppard! Who is she?"

"What if she is a he?" Sheppard hid his face behind the coffee mug again, taking a long sip. Damned if this wasn't embarrassing.

"What?"

"Well…I may have taken a look at the last few requisition forms."

"Of course! Sometimes I forget you're not a complete moron."

Sarcasm layering his voice heavily, "Gee, thanks Rodney. So it doesn't bother you that it's a guy?"

"Why would it?"

"Hey, I thought we were friends, McKay."

"Yeah, well, American Military and that idiotic DADT policy crap."

"You are a civilian here, Rodney, and besides, you're from Canada."

McKay snorted, "Of course, that explains everything."

"Ok, whatever, I don't care one way or the other."

"I'm bi, Colonel, you happy now? Who is this mystery guy that sending me things?"

"He works with you."

"And? I need a name here."

"You're taking all the fun out of this."

"Name."

"Zelenka."

"What?"

"Otherwise known as your better half, Czech scientist always muttering in other languages around the labs?"

"That makes no sense, are you sure Zelenka's name was on those forms?"

"His name and signature were on the forms, what more do you need?"

"Zelenka isn't even into guys."

"And you know, how?"

"Well, he's seeing that squishy science chick in the biology department."

"And?"

McKay raised his voice, frustration coming through, "He's totally monogamous, we had a late night conversation over that paint thinner of his, said he was completely straight."

Sheppard placed his hand onto his radio in his ear, "Sheppard here." A few seconds later followed by, "On my way. Well, good luck figuring this out McKay, I've got new recruits coming in on the Daedalus today, enjoy whatever gift you get today."

"Yeah, yeah."

McKay filled his coffee mug again from the thermos he brought, filled with the specialty coffee that was his latest gift. God, this was excellent coffee. McKay dumped his tray and then made his way to his lab. Thinking of how Zelenka could be involved in this, he was obviously covering for somebody. But why?

Walking into his lab and seeing a box sitting on his table, Rodney was torn between being annoyed and strangely excited at what the box would contain. Another gift from his admirer. HIS admirer. Who would have thought that light years away from home somebody is actually pursuing him.

Opening up the box, Rodney couldn't help but grin. Inside were numerous chocolate bars you would find in Canada; Crunchie, Wunderbar, and his personal favorite Coffee Crisp.

"Enough of this," Rodney muttered to himself as his hand move to his radio. "McKay to Zelenka."

"Zelenka here, what is it Rodney?"

"What's your location?

"Pier 2, level 4, working on those power conduits we were discussing."

"Stay put, I'm on my way to you."

Less than five minutes later, Rodney stepped out of a transporter and walked around a corner to see his prey.

"Okay Zelenka, what the hell is going on?"

Zelenka looked at Rodney above his glasses, "I am working on power conduits, as I stated less than ten minutes ago."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"Rodney, just ask so I will know what it is you speak of."

"Fine. The gifts that keep showing up in my lab. I know you requisitioned them."

"How did…"

"Find out? Apparently Sheppard had nothing else to do so he started digging for me. I know you don't go for guys, so out with it, who are you helping and why can't they just come out and say something?"

Zelenka sighed deeply, "He wants to Rodney, but he wanted to work his way up to it. He's…shy…when it comes to approaching people and lets face it, you aren't that…"

"Approachable, I know. You're the second person to tell me that in less than an hour. So it is a guy?"

"Then it must be true, plus there are other difficulties as well."

"Other…he's military? American?"

"Yes."

"Huh." Rodney was going over the people who knew in the American military on base. He remembered a lot of faces, but no names, he couldn't be bothered to remember people of lesser intelligence. "Why me?"

"That I do not know, but he is very much nervous to reveal himself, I believe he has never acted on his attractions before due to his military career."

"Oh great, on top of stupid DADT, I've got a virgin pining over me."

"I do not believe him to be a virgin, Rodney, simply naïve on how to approach you."

"Well he's certainly got good taste in coffee and chocolate, that's for sure. Who is he?"

"Not my place to say, but seeing as how you've forced the issue, I will speak with him and see what he thinks."

"What are we, like in high school?"

"Rodney."

"Not that anything like this happened to me in high school, granted I wasn't as attractive as I am now, puberty was not kind to my skin, acne would've been a blessing if…"

"Rodney!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, yes yes, talk to your military guy, I'm very much interested in meeting him."

"Ok, I will get back with you as soon as possible."

"Thanks Zelenka."

And with that, Rodney left a dumbfounded Zelenka staring at him. "He actually thanked me?" Zelenka muttered to himself, ok. "We shall see where this goes." Tapping on his headset, "Zelenka to Lorne, Ano, we need to talk."

~End Part One~


End file.
